The Best Friends
by kmc4
Summary: Pure BrookeNathan. They're best friends with something more! Rating subject to change.


-Okay, this is a Brooke and Nathan story. At the moment, I'm not quite sure where it's going. Lucas and Nathan are friends, and Keith is Luke's father. Haley and Brooke are friends, but nothing major like best friends. The Nathan/Haley thing and the Lucas/Brooke thing never happened. Dan is not a psycho crazy man in this story. Just nice and normal.

Disclaimer- I own nothing 

Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis had known each other since they were born. Their parents were best friends, so Nathan and Brooke found themselves together a lot from a young age. They would take vacations together, lived close to each other, and went to the same school. They drove to school together each morning, usually with Nathan driving because it had always been that way since he got his license first. To others, Nathan seemed like a cocky, arrogant jerk. But Brooke saw through it all and knew deep down he was extremely sensitive, and caring. Nobody really knew Brooke Davis except Nathan. The other kids knew the front that Brooke put on. But it wasn't her. To everyone else, she was a ditzy cheerleader who was notorious for flirting. But to Nathan, she was smart and sweet, and waiting for the right guy. Nathan and Brooke were in the same crowd at school, and traveled together a lot with the basketball and cheerleading teams.

"Hey Brooke wait up!" Called Nathan as he jogged down the hall after Brooke, who had just slammed her locker and was tapping away in her 3 inch heels. It was Friday at Tree Hill High, and there was only one more class until the kids were free for the weekend, and the next week due to teacher conferences.

"Natey!" Chirped Brooke as she stopped to engulf Nathan in a hug.

"So I was thinking" began Nathan as he pulled away from Brooke "We should drive up to the lake together." Nathan, Brooke and both their parents had planned to go up to their cottages on the lake for the weekend and following week.

"Excellent idea, seeing as my parents ditched me and I was going to have to go up alone, because they are leaving at 3:00 this afternoon." Said Brooke, as she adjusted the strap of her handbag.

"Great" grinned Nathan "My car or your car?" he asked.

"Your car definitely! The stereo is way better. But of course you'll let me drive it while we're up there, now wont you Natey?" Asked Brooke with a giggle.

"Sure thing, Brookie" Nathan smirked. He was used to Brooke. But lately he'd been feeling more then friendly towards her. He couldn't help but develop a crush on her. He knew it was wrong, and potentially fatal for their friendship, but he just couldn't help it.

"Good boy" smiled Brooke as she ruffled his hair. "Pick me up at 6:00, okay? I've got to get to science before Mrs. Hodge kills me. Bye Natey!"

With that, Brooke rushed down the hall as fast as her 3 inch heels would carry her.

Nathan just stared after her, smiling to himself. It was going to be a hard week, trying to keep his feelings in check.

When Nathan got home from school that afternoon, his parents were just leaving.

"Are you driving up with us?" Asked Dan as he greeted his son.

"No, I'm gonna drive up with Brooke around six. Is that okay?"

"Sure, just don't do anything I wouldn't do" said his father with a wink.

"Dad! Please." Said Nathan with a roll of his eyes. But deep down he couldn't help but wish him and Brooke were something more.

Nathan waved to his parents as they pulled out of the Scott estate.

Nathan went into the house, and up to his room to start packing. He pulled out a big sports bag, and began to stuff his clothes and other things into his bag. After he finished that, he headed down to his weight room to do a little training. In the middle of it, his cell phone rang. It was Brooke.

"Brookie I'm kind of busy" answered Nathan.

"Ew Nate! Too much info!" Squealed Brooke. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"What do you need?" he prompted her.

"I think we should stop for dinner before we head up. What do you think?" said Brooke. "Also, how many bathing suits do you think I need?" she questioned innocently.

"Brooke! Like 4. We can buy more if your heart desires. And we'll stop at the Café on the way out. See you at 6 Brookie." Sighed Nate as he hung up the phone. That girl never seized to amaze him. Yet he still loved her. As more than a friend. And she didn't even know it.

Later that evening, Nathan tossed his stuff into the back of his dark blue SUV, backed out of his driveway and drove the short distance to Brooke's house. When he got there, she was waiting on the front porch.

She skipped over to him and greeted him with a big hug.

"Nate do you think you could help me carry all my stuff down? Use those big strong muscles of yours" asked Brooke with a smirk as she glanced at his well formed arm. She couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in his charcoal coloured polo, and dark jeans.

Up in Brooke's room, Nathan groaned at the site of all her luggage.

"Brooke!" He exclaimed "Do you really need 2 huge bags, a smaller bag, a purse and a book bag!"

"Yes" she said sulkily, looking slightly offended. "I need to look beautiful!" Nathan just rolled his eyes and picked up 3 of the bags.

"Can you get the other two?" He asked.

"Sure can Natey!" she said, over her sulking and cheery as ever.

Nathan tossed her stuff into the back with his, then took the book bag from her and slammed the trunk.

They climbed in, and Nathan sped off in the direction of the diner.

Once they got there, Brooke pranced out of the car ahead of Nathan. He couldn't help but notice how great she looked in her jeans and a lacey white cami with a simple pink V-neck over top.

After they'd eaten, they got back in the car and headed down the road that led to the lake. It was going to take them about an hour and a half to get there, and already Brooke was becoming antsy.

She fiddled with the dial on the radio, and then jammed a CD into the play. Within seconds, the sounds of Jacks Mannequin filled the car. They drove along listening to the music in silence. As they drove along, Brooke couldn't help but stare at Nathan, and how happy he looked. He looked genuinely happy for once. At school, surrounded by his basketball buddies, he seemed happy, but Brooke could tell he wasn't fully happy. Much like herself when she was with the cheerleaders. She couldn't imagine her life without Nathan. Who would keep her sane at the away games while all the other players and cheerleaders got hammered and slept around? She smiled, and Nathan turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked with a smile, not sure what she was smiling about.

"Nothing, just thinking" said Brooke as she stared out the window.

After about 45 minutes of silence, Nathan became uncomfortable, and decided to start up the conversation again.

"So what do you wanna do when we get there Brookie?" he asked. "I hear one of the guys is coming up from Florida, and he's having a party. Want to go?"

"No" said Brooke as she shook her head. "I think I wanna watch a movie, maybe go for a walk on the beach. You mind?"

Nathan shook his head and leaned over "I didn't really want to go to the party anyway. We do enough of that in Tree Hill."

As they pulled onto the main road leading to the lake, they saw a convertible screech by, then halt, and fly into reverse until it was sitting beside Nathan's car. 3 girls and 3 guys were crammed into the car, and they were all screaming at Brooke and Nathan.

"NATE DOG! What up man? You going to Deeks party?" Screamed one of them as the girls started chatting with Brooke.

"Nah" said Nathan as he shook his head. We're gonna just hang tonight. See you guys tomorrow or something though okay?"

"Cool man!" Yelled the driver as one of the girls leaned over "You two make such an adorable couple!" she gushed.

Nathan glanced sideways at Brooke, who looked amused.

"Um thanks, I guess." Said Nathan as him and Brooke waved goodbye and sped away again.

"Jenna's such a ditz. She always has been" said Brooke with a roll of her eyes.

Nathan laughed as he pulled into the parking lot of the main store.

"I need to get some juice. I doubt my mom remembered" Said Nathan as he parked. "You want to come in?" he asked as he climbed out of the car.

Brooke hopped down, and the two of them went into the store.

A couple minutes later, they came out of the store, and Nathan was loaded down with bags. It seemed Brooke had picked up a few extra things.

As they piled everything into the car, Nathan turned to look at Brooke. "So what's going on for tonight? My parents are going to some party on the island and wont be back until the morning." He stated.

"Mine too. We can watch the movie at my cottage, or yours. It doesn't really matter because they're right beside each other" giggled Brooke.

"Mine it is then!" said Nathan as he pulled into Brooke's driveway to help her carry all her stuff in.

As they got out, Nathan grabbed all heavy bags while Brooke followed along behind him with the lighter bags, chatting about the movie they were going to watch.

"I'm going to make you watch the Notebook ok Natey? It's okay to cry" she babbled as they went up the long staircase to her room.

"Is that the really sad one? Because I'm not watching it" Said Nathan as he set all Brooke's bags on the floor next to her bed.

"Please" whined Brooke "Its realllllllly good Nate. You'll love it. Don't worry. You can cry on my shoulder, and I won't tell anyone" she said deviously as she patted his shoulder.

Nathan just looked at her as she laughed, then grabbed her, threw her onto the bed and began to tickle her.

"Natey stop!" Shrieked Brooke "I hate being tickled!"

After a couple more minutes, Nathan let her go, and Brooke stuck her tongue out as they walked out of Brooke's cottage and into the car so Nathan could pull it into his driveway. After unloading everything, they went up to Nathan's room to watch the movie. Halfway through, Brooke was lying on Nathan's bed sobbing at how sad it was.

"It's so sad!" bawled Brooke as she reached for another Kleenex. She glanced over at Nathan who had been suspiciously silent. She noticed a few tears running down his cheeks and wrapped her arms around him. By the end of the movie, Brooke was still bawling, and clinging onto Nathan. Nathan sat patiently with his arms around Brooke while she bawled into his shoulder.

"You okay?" he whispered as he gently pulled her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, I will be in a minute" she hiccupped. They lay silently for a few minutes, still entwined.

"You wanna go for a walk still?" asked Nathan softly. Brooke nodded and they got up off the bed.

"How about we watch a happy movie after?" asked Brooke.

"Alright. Nothing sad" laughed Nathan as they headed out of the house.

As they walked along the beach, they chatted about school. And slowly the conversations lead to other things.

"You haven't had any dates in awhile now have you Mr. Stud" questioned Brooke. Usually there were tons of girls just waiting for Nathan to ask them out. But he hadn't asked anyone out in a long time.

"I'm waiting for someone" answered Nathan vaguely, becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"Ohhhhh." Answered Brooke. "And who might you be waiting for?"

"Never mind" mumbled Nathan as he stared out into the ocean.

"Let's sit for a little while" suggested Brooke as they got to a clearing where no other people were.

They sat in the sand, and Brooke tried to pry the name out of him.

"I'm not telling you Brooke. Give up now." He said as she jumped on him and began to tickle him.

"That's only works on you!" laughed Nathan as he flipped her over and began tickling her again for the second time that night.

"Nathan! Not again!" shrieked Brooke as she tried helplessly to wiggle away.

After a few moments, Nathan realized he was pinning Brooke down. He began to get off her, but she stopped him and slowly brought her face up to his.

"Nathan" she whispered as she slowly pressed her lips to his. At first Nathan seemed surprised, but soon he was just as eager as her.

"Brooke" mumbled Nathan between kisses "We should stop. This will probably ruin our friendship."

"It won't ruin it if we don't let it" said Brooke as she let her hand roam around his muscular back.

Nathan looked at her "As long as you're sure. I don't want you to regret anything"

"I'm sure. But one question" paused Brooke. "Who are you waiting for?"

"You" whispered Nathan. "I wasn't sure how you would react"

Brooke pressed her lips to his again in response. Brooke moaned as Nathan attacked her neck with a trail of kisses. She let her hand roam under his shirt, and pulled it off over his head tossing it onto the sand beside them, and savoring every inch of his perfectly built chest. After a couple minutes of intense making out, Nathan pulled away panting.

"We should probably go, before we do something we regret in the morning" he whispered to Brooke as he pulled his shirt back over his head. He stood up, then reached down and helped Brooke up. They walked back to Nathan's cottage, hand in hand.

Once they got back, they headed back up to Nathan's room to watch another movie, and discuss the status of their friendship.

As Brooke lay down on the bed, she looked over at Nathan and with question in her voice "I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend then?" she asked.

"Only if you want" replied Nathan.

"Oh I do" said Brooke as her face grew into a huge grin.

"Lets watch a movie now boyfriend!" she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Nathan flipped threw the channels and found an old 80's horror movie on.

"Wanna watch this?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nathan Scott! Are you trying to scare me on purpose?" Brooke demanded.

Nathan just laughed and pulled her closer to him on the bed. They snuggled together and began to watch the movie.

"No run the other way!" screeched Brooke as the character on screen turned a corner, and her head was promptly cut off.

"Ahhh! Ewww!" exclaimed Brooke as she buried her face in Nathan's chest. She continued to hide her eyes, so Nathan decided to turn the movie off all together.

"There you go Brookie" he murmured into her neck.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Okay that's all for tonight. I'm going to expand off some parts, and put them in the M rated forum. So if you want them, they'll be there. Tell me what you think of it.

Okay these are the M rated parts of the fic "The Best Friends." You can find the rest of the story in the Brooke & Nathan forum, or ask me for a link.

As they walked along the beach, they chatted about school. And slowly the conversations lead to other things.

"You haven't had any dates in awhile now have you Mr. Stud" questioned Brooke. Usually there were tons of girls just waiting for Nathan to ask them out. But he hadn't asked anyone out in a long time.

"I'm waiting for someone" answered Nathan vaguely, becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"Ohhhhh." Answered Brooke. "And who might you be waiting for?"

"Never mind" mumbled Nathan as he stared out into the ocean.

"Let's sit for a little while" suggested Brooke as they got to a clearing where no other people were.

They sat in the sand, and Brooke tried to pry the name out of him.

"I'm not telling you Brooke. Give up now." He said as she jumped on him and began to tickle him.

"That's only works on you!" laughed Nathan as he flipped her over and began tickling her again for the second time that night.

"Nathan! Not again!" shrieked Brooke as she tried helplessly to wiggle away.

After a few moments, Nathan realized he was pinning Brooke down. He began to get off her, but she stopped him and slowly brought her face up to his.

"Nathan" she whispered as she slowly pressed her lips to his. At first Nathan seemed surprised, but soon he was just as eager as her.

"Brooke" mumbled Nathan between kisses "We should stop. This will probably ruin our friendship."

"It won't ruin it if we don't let it" said Brooke as she let her hand roam around his muscular back.

Nathan looked at her "As long as you're sure. I don't want you to regret anything"

"I'm sure. But one question" paused Brooke. "Who are you waiting for?"

"You" whispered Nathan. "I wasn't sure how you would react"

Brooke pressed her lips to his again in response. Brooke moaned as Nathan attacked her neck with a trail of kisses. She let her hand roam under his shirt, and pulled it off over his head tossing it onto the sand beside them, and savoring every inch of his perfectly built chest. After a couple minutes of intense making out, Nathan pulled away panting.

"Are you still sure Brooke?" he asked her softly.

"I've been waiting for this for so long" she replied, eager that Nathan finally knew about her true feelings for him.

Nathan continued to kiss down Brooke's neck as she ran her hands over his stomach. His hands slowly wandered to the hem of her top, and he pulled it over her head, leaving her in just her lace cami. Brooke ran her fingers threw Nathan's hair and moaned as he pulled up her tank top and ran his hands up and down her soft stomach.

Brooke kissed her way down Nathan's neck, and let her hands wander down under the top of his pants. Looking in his eyes, she slowly unbuckled his belt, and undid the fly.

Nathan moaned as her hand accidentally touched his growing errection, and Brooke looked up at him concerned. She had never done this before. Everyone thought Brooke Davis was a whore. But she was inexperienced and had no idea what she was doing.

"Its okay" assured Nathan, when he saw the look on Brooke's face. "You've never done this before have you?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head, blushing somewhat. "Its okay" whispered Nathan. "We don't have to."

"No….I want to" whispered Brooke "Tell me if I'm doing it right okay?"

Nathan gripped her smaller hands in his hands, and helped her push his pants down his hips to his ankles. He felt her hand wander at the top of his boxers and couldn't help moaning again as she let her hand wander inside this time. She slowly pushed his boxers halfway down his thighs and gripped his errection in her small hand. Slowly at first, she ran her hand up and down, spreading the moisture at the tip. Nathan moaned quietly, remembering that they were still on the beach. As Brooke moved her hand up and down, he whispered in her ear.

"You're doing good" he said as he glanced at her. She looked at him and smiled, and slid down to wrap her mouth around his errection. As she licked him with her tongue, Nathan could feel himself about to cum. Not wanting to overwhelm her, he moaned her name.

"Brooke" he mumbled, his eyes half closed "I'm gonna cum" Brooke nodded, and after a few more strokes her exploded into her mouth. He felt bad for making her swallow it all on her first try, but she didn't seem to mind. Nathan pulled up his boxers, and shifted Brooke so she was lying pressed against his chest.

"So how was that?" Nathan asked softly.

Brooke looked at him and smiled "Did I do it right?"

"It was perfect" whispered Nathan as he pulled her even closer to his chest.

"Perfect enough to do again?" asked Brooke, still a little nervous.

"Definitely" replied Nathan, kissing her gently.

After they broke apart, they slowly untangled themselves from each other. Nathan pulled up his pants, stood up, then helped Brooke up.

"We should probably get back" Said Nathan.

"And watch a movie?" suggested Brooke with a sparkle in her eye.

"If you want to call it that" Said Nathan as he grabbed her hand and they began walking back.


End file.
